


Infinity Soul Gem

by 425599167



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/425599167/pseuds/425599167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos and Homura talk about stuff. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Soul Gem

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one-shot I came up with after noticing the similarities between Homura and Thanos. I can see those two hanging out, staying up all night talking about girls, plotting universal oblivion, etc.

Thanos and Homura Akemi were sitting at a bar. Not actually drinking anything, just sitting there. Who needs alcohol when you have the spirit-crushing effects of intense nihilism? 

“Heh.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve figured out your problem, Thanos. You’ve got no sense of humor. No wonder Mistress Death chose Wilson over you.” 

“ _What_.” 

“Death is beyond infinite, that’s why you want to be with her, but who would want to spend eternity with someone as dull as you?” 

“You think something as infantile as _comedy_ would appeal to her?”

“You tried all other avenues. When everything has failed no matter how hard you fight, you have to do something drastic, even if it isn’t ‘right’. Simple problem solving, really.” 

“Problem solving? Here’s problem solving: tell that pink girl to wish for you to become more powerful, so you’d get stronger with each time loop and have a better chance of success. You went through nearly a hundred without figuring that out, or any other viable tactic. And you still couldn’t achieve your goal!” The Demon mulled over whether to keep chastising herself over the past or to feed the brute to the Clara Dolls for that remark. 

The Mad Titan ranted on.“Somehow I’m reluctant to heed the advice of an obsessive human teenager who found it easier to envelope the universe with magic than to confess her feelings.”

“That was for her own good. Also, I’m 25…kind of, I’m not human, and enveloping the universe _was_ easier, it only took 19 seconds. Much more practical than assembling the Infinity Gauntlet.” 

“My point is Death knows how I feel, even if she doesn’t return those feelings. I’ve done all I can do. The object of your love isn’t even aware of your emotions. You have all the power in the universe, and no courage. You should be marveling at eternity with her. Instead you’re pretending you’re still children, when you’re both beyond the scope of reality itself.” 

“This is what she wants. What she _really_ wants. I’m going to make sure she gets the reward she deserves, even if she’d protest. ” 

“How could you love someone with such meager ambitions? You’re the self-proclaimed embodiment of evil. Aim higher.” 

Homura was beginning to get irritated. “Madoka sacrificed herself to bring the world she wanted into existence. She’s shown more strength than you’ll ever know. You have no right to question her.” 

“If she was truly so great, her ambitions and goals would show it. Perhaps you’ve misinterpreted her desires. At least Death is straightforward with what she wants. She wants me to kill.” 

A meek voice came from under the bar. “ _Kill me_.” 

Homura kicked Kyubey’s already battered body. “Shut up, Bunny-Cat.” 

“What did you do to him, anyway?” 

“I used the power of the Law of Cycles to take all the despair felt by every magical girl in history, then poured it into his brain so he’d feel every last drop of suffering he’d inflicted on humans, and now I’m farming his emotional energy to stave off universal heat death.” 

“Ah, cruelty like that reminds me why I enjoy our little talks…that also explains why Entropy has been so irritable lately.” 

“I’m playing by the rules. As long as I’ve got the energy to keep the universe running, he can’t do anything.” 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, young lady. Going from a modified human to a cosmic player in under a minute didn’t go unnoticed, and you’d be wise to watch out for whatever’s coming out of the woodwork. I know from experience.” 

“I’m touched by your concern, Thanos.” 

“Just some friendly advice.” 

“Good talk. Same time next week?” 

“Of course.”

  



End file.
